


Dean Pulls the Trigger

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Darkness Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud





	Dean Pulls the Trigger

Cas? Dean moves toward his voice

Cas smiles and frowns, confused

Dean doesn’t see

He feels around the kitchen for Castiel

Dean throws his arms around Cas for a bear hug. Cas is unyielding as a tree

He's too busy thinking

Sam says he might have found something online about the Darkness. They compare notes in a small book Cas carries

Tears fall from Dean’s blind eyes

He blames me

He hates me

He fumbles toward the library, and finds a gun

Hope this works, he thinks

He puts the gun in his mouth and pulls the trigger 

It works


End file.
